


Practice tittel

by SrokaZlodziejka



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrokaZlodziejka/pseuds/SrokaZlodziejka
Summary: Life would never be even within spitting distance of ‘normal’. It may be a beginning of a series of stories, depending on the reception. Mention of mpreg. SONADOW and Shadourge





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I make no promises whit this story. Take it for what it is, and enjoy the ride. 
> 
> WARNING; This text might be infected with spelling errors bugs, we are doing our utmost best to contain its spread. 
> 
> sincerely:  
> Meggy Megapay   
> Department of magical animals control. (DMAC)

Scourge sighed looking at the apparatus attached to the sleeping black heard boy. he himself was now in human form, spiky green hair, the same tattered old black jacket, jeans and a guns and roses t-shirt. only thing different was the little kid whit green hair he was holding. Why did life always haw to be so complicated? it seriously seemed like his life was just one chaotic disaster after another. whit only the shortest of happy moments in between.  
-Com o stripes, it’s been on year, Star wants to see her mommy - He coded sitting on the edge of the bed and placing the baby over the sleeping boys chest. She yawned gurgled and went back to sleep.  
-At the weary list you cud not set a bad example for her-He huffed- That's my job. -Look at the comatose boy-Com on if you don't wake up I..I swear I'm going to let her price her tongue when she's...uh...16? Or get an embarrassing tattoo...no name crap do, don't want her to go around whit some dumb asses name on her butt...regardless! Ill screw her up! I know I will.-He pleaded, placing his hand on shadows.- Its sheer luck the other two turned out...fine-ish. Heh so okay maybe I'm kindow glad you're asleep when the police brought Dawn home last weekend. But, I completely can’t help Dusk whit all her science Mumbo jumbo so you haw to wake up...-Scourge pleaded. He was about to say more, mostly because he kindow held hope talking to someone asleep acutely helps and, because he considered this his own form of therapy. That was however interrupted by a knocking on the door frame. Doctor Sparkle stood in the doorway, smiling the same tired but hart felt smile he always had.  
-Back again mister Hedgehog? You we been her nearly every day.  
Scourge shrugged his shoulders.  
-It’s something to do when the girls are at school. -He sighed- And its only fear Star know her mom.- Scourge placed a hand over the infants sleeping head.  
Doctor Sparkle started cheeking the ridings of the machine pre usual and noting them in the card, it was a known routine to botch of them. At this point Scourge knew the names of all the machines and some of how they work. Definitely why they were needed but the details got lost among the 'les important life things'  
-How is she by the way?-The doctor asked.  
-Fine, lively as a live wire at home, especially after sunset, not a surprise considering she sleeps all day .-He roles his tiered ayes but stile smiles. The doctor chuckled.  
-Well Hedgehogs are notoriously nocturnal animals, it only seems fitting. - He chuckled and then sighed.- But all jokes aside mystery Hedgehog I'm afraid we haw...bed news.  
Scourge gazed at the doctor and he already knew what this conversation would be a bout. It was getting ugly and fast.  
*~~*  
Sonic was use to trawling between dimensions, sometimes being spirited away for a few hovers sometimes up to a month . All so he as the Prime version of himself cud save some different fairy tail dimension. Sometimes it felt like his seen and don it all. And that didn't bother him, no. What DID bother him, was the fact he wasn't botched by any of this strangeness any more.  
Like now, its bearly 8 in the morning he was just wrapping up his morning jog when who stood on his doorstep, but Zonic the zone cop.  
Sorry Amy, no farmers market today, destiny calls my name. And thank goodness to. It’s one thing to be force to choose between broccoli and kale it’s a different thing being fed thaws ingredients letter on. Don't get me wrong Amy’s a grand baker but she's no cook. Unless you count turning any type of food in to baby mush, which he didn't.  
The zone cop stood before his door gazing at the rising sun, his visor up and a slightly thug full expression on his muzzle.  
-Hey Zonic, long time no see.  
-Hello Sonic Prime...-Zonic grated him whit a sigh and as he gazed at his counterpart smiled slightly- We finally found him.- He answered before Sonic cud ask, and in a moment notice it was as if the bottom of Sonicks world fell of and everything just fell. They found HIM! Finally after and combing true dimensions.  
-…Is...Is he whit you?- Sonic looked around in a frenzy. Zonic raised a hand in a calming manner.  
-Not yet. Its more complicated than that.  
-Complicated? Is that why you came, to ask me to get him out of some ultra-complicated and secretive government agency? Ore help him get his memory back ..or, or..  
-Sonic, pleas calm down. I will brief you whit all the details I haw.- The prime cop exhaled. Sonic spread his arms wide wordlessly saying ' wheel? get on whit it!' Zonic just smiled, but his expression turned weary sombre in a second. - A proximately 12 standard h ago zone police was contacted whit a privet massage from Scourge the hedgehog.  
-No way… what dos that no good broccoli sprout want?  
\- He’s willing to give himself up whit out a fight and also provide us whit the whereabouts of Shadow Prime on one condition...he wishes for only Myself and you to be present during the arrest and he wants it...discreet...wit out as he writes it...causing a scene ...- Zonic sighed- Will you accompany me Sonic prime?  
Sonic blinked at him owlishly and bite down his lover lip. Thinking hard.  
-Can we trust him?  
-No more than usual I suspect.  
-Than why try? Can't you retrace the massage and pine point his location?  
-Not all zones are on file Sonic prime, we haw aces only to those connected to the prime universes that spawned us all, this massage came from...outside. of our zone spiral.  
-...Outside?  
-It’s complicated but allow me to explain, there is a handful of unique prime universes, from witch there speeds an infinite spiral of parallel zone realities. Crossing zones is complicated but jumping from one spiral to a different one is...it hasn't been achieve until now. That's the reason we weren't cape bell of tracing neither Scourges location or Shadows. They were literally beyond what we cud ever hope to see.  
-Whoo wait just a moment. If that's the case. And we can’t see all of this than how do you even know this is what's happening? Zmy red it out of her tarot cards?-Sonic crossed his arms staring at his counterpart un amused. Zonick sighed.  
-The spiral thing is mostly a Theory made by our universes Dr Zerald Robotnik. But thanks to the calculations we made attempting to trace Scourges signal we estimated it might be the closes thing to truth we haw.  
-Uh fine whatever, this is getting to sifi for my taste, stile if you couldn’t trace the massage and you haw no coordinates than how are we going to get him?  
-Scourge will provide us whit coordinates for a passageway, a dimensional gun used in the right time and place according to him cud result in making a portal to the spiral. Once it’s found and opened we cud try and stabilize it, but…essentially going true it the first time a round will be a jump in to the unknown.  
-This might be a trap Zonic.  
-It most likely will be.  
-...I'm going, I haw to get shadow back.  
-..I know. that why despite being forbidden by my superior I came here.  
-Y...your braking the rules? You?!  
-Its personal, besides your world needs all its Prime citizens to exist in this world if not the existence of their other dimensional doppelgangers is at risk. I cannot allow a whole line of being s to perish just because of a technicality. Balance must be maintained.  
-...You don't haw to answer, but is this about...Zhadow?  
-...You're right. I DONT haw to answer that question. So then Sonic Prime, will you accompany me ?  
-Asked out so nicely? How cud I refuse, you sexy beast.  
-...Lets go then, we haw a proximately 2 h to get to the designed meeting point, which is hear.- He pointed out a place on a map that now hovered over his wrist.  
-There? pff I can get there in 10 minutes tops, mined you 10 min only because we haw to make it a cross a river before we hit the mountain terrain.  
-Its 10 minutes for you, please don't forget I don't shear you're speed.  
-Oh yeh I forgot, ah no problem ill carry you, com on lets haw coffee together. I like to haw at listed that before I sweep someone off of their feet.  
\- Why on earth are you in soothe a flirty mood?  
-Du now, I fell...giddy. I'm getting shadow back and...And I'm getting him back. That just it.- Sonic prime blushed a bit -.I ...I'm going to get a chance to apologize and say a few things ..I think I'm gowned up enough to say. And that makes me, ugh Giddy, happy, nervous nauseas even and I try to project an aura of confidence...witch you tore down and now...now I'm just babbling...Sorry.  
-Its fine- Zonic sighed and placed a hand on his arm- I know it’s been a rough two years for you whit him gone.  
-It’s not just him being gone Zonic, its...that was my fault, mine and mine alone. I can’t even blame scourge for this , Shadow jumped in to that vortex to save him because...  
\- Not important now, what is important is the fact that all can be finally set right.  
¬¬**¬¬  
Scourge was just at the end of his wits normally he didn't do the dishes sync he and the girls agreed on a chore roster. Yeh not the best parenting move to push off cleaning on your kids but hey he was fine whit doing anything ells that involved grease , sewage and uninducible sludge in the fridge. So he liked to think it evened out. today tough he did it even do the sink was mostly empty and he had to make 3 coffees and 4 cups of tea just to form an excuse as to what his washing. His foot was taping nervously and he was eying the sky the drive way and anything in renege of sight like a hawk .  
-Dad?  
Scourge literally jumped up braking the cups handle whit a snap.  
-D...Dusk? -He turned around feeling a strange relief to see his middle child. Dusk was on the outside more or less a copy of Shadow, botch shape and collard markings except her had a specific violet blue discoloration that made Scourge give her that name in the first place. Her eyes were warm brown. Subdued Soft and demure, she reminded him of his mother.  
-You're anxious dad...what did you do?- Even do right now Dusk was drowsy as fuck, she had the perception powers of a hawk. Isn't life unfair? Scourge scoffed and threw the cup away.  
-Why'd you even assume I did something?  
-Because you're looking out the window in a way early similar to Dawn when she's ben on A graffiti spree all night.  
-M...kid listen..  
-Theirs not going to be police evolved right?-His daughter looked a lot more awake now.  
-I...no...no definitely no police.- He lied feeling sweet beads form on his fore head.  
-Then why are you stressing?-She asked sweetly stepping forward, there was a glint in her eyes that reminded him of Shadow. She knew, and you had to improvise quickly.  
-Y..youle be meting someone today?  
-Who?-She pressed on.  
-uUh family...extended family.-He went whit half-truth the best kind of lie. This takes Dusk back a bit and he cud se he managed to get her out of the zone.  
-Family!? We haw extended family?!-A hyper awake and cheerful voice permeated the house. Dawn was nearly jumping over her sister whit excitement. Unlike her younger twin witch was already in her school uniform, hair immaculately brushed and perfect, Dawn was still in her boxer shorts and sleeping T shirt whit hair sticking out every way it wanted.  
Dawn had light blue hair darkening on the end and a black stripe after shadow in the middle plus nearly gloving vibrant green eyes, oh and she was a physical copy of Scourge and by extension Sonic( or maybe the other way around ). Plus most horrid Quality of all...she was a freaking early birdie.  
-Dawn...you’re not dressed yet? You're going to mist the buss!  
-A pff whit my speed? Id out run the bus.-She dismisses the notion whit her hand-And besides, I think we can haw this day of right daddy?-Dawn asked. Scourge and Dusk blinked, asking at the same time.  
-Why?  
Dawn gazed at them in a 'duh' kind of way- Because-She added patiently- Were being visited by never seen before family. I think that constitutes a well-deserved time of school for...bonding purposes? - Explained nicely whit a soft convincing voice that reminded Scourge of his own father. Except this time he felt kind of proud. His little girl, master manipulator.  
-Dawn you're not skipping school- Scourge tried to assert himself as the dominant responsible adult.  
-But...  
-No buts...for one, your mom would kill me. and two, I don't know when tell be hear...so you might as well go and ...  
-There hear...-Dusks voice sounded from behind, she was currently sitting on the counter steering out the window at a guy in what she assumed to be a Halloween costume helping some teen boy in a hoodie and Jens , weary similar to her dad from the ground.  
-You see them? What do they look like?-Dawn ignored her dad talking and jumped up on the counter next to her sister.  
-Like crazy people...-Dusk answered matter of fact . Scourge managed to snap botch kids by the neck before Dawn started yelling and waving to the newcomers. He placed botch preteens on the ground and sighed. Daw was all but prancing whit excitement while Dusk was scrutinizing him.  
-What kind of family is this any way?- Asked the younger one.  
-Dos it matter!? We never had a family except dad and mom!-Dawn chastise her sister.  
-GIRLS!- Scourge raised his voice and sighed- Please...go to school...and no shan fuckery today got it?  
-Yes- Dusk  
-Why?- Dawn placing her hands on her hips. Scourge groaned defeated.  
-Because I haw to talk to our family for a bit...sort a few ‘adult’ things out, and frankly you're presence as kids is neither needed or wanted.- He snapped- So please…Dusk get ready for the buss...Dawn...just...get reedy in general.  
Botch girls looked at each other worriedly but after a short contemplation dawn asked.  
-Are we in trouble?  
-Sweetie...I honestly can’t tell, all I can say is…I’ll try to solve it to the best of my abilities...I promise.  
-So...this is serious- Dusk seemed now really worried, and saw did dawn. Scourge always took it upon himself to be honest whit his doters(mostly honest, there is a responsible white lie line, and yes he knows the definition of ‘hypocrite’, thank you weary match.), lies and fools politeness did to match damage between him and his father.  
-Yeh...daddy has to ove up to a few things girls...but as I said...I'll do my best and no matter what-He crouched down to be on the girls level-You won’t be alone, got it? I'll always do my best to take care of you even if ...  
-Dad...-Dusk started and Dawn finished  
-Don't finish that sentence.  
-We already lost mom...- As small kids the girls often finished each other's sentences , heck they even spoke in unison at times. Witch was freaky as hell. But all of that subsided once the girls started developing separate interests and different personalities. Now it was mostly a singe of distress. Scourge scoped the frightened girls in to his arms and hugs them tightly. They huge back. Man was he freaking out whit this. But it was for the best, for the girls, for Shadow and Star. He had to ove up to this. Once the doorbell rang. They separated.


	2. Suprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I’m actually trying to make the kids interesting characters. Am I succeeding?

-We already lost mom...- As small kids the girls often finished each other's sentences , heck they even spoke in unison at times. Which was freaky as hell. But all of that subsided once the girls started developing separate interests and different personalities. Now it was mostly a sign of distress. Scourge scoped the frightened girls into his arms and hugs them tightly. They huge back. Man was he freaking out with this. But it was for the best, for the girls, for shadow and star. He had to ove up to this. Once the doorbell rang. They separated. 

***

-You haven't lost any one right now, and you won’t if I have anything to say about this...So for now ,dawn go upstairs and get ready ..dusk..  
-I can make my own sandwich dad...don't worry...go get the door..  
-You're my rock solid awesome princesses...you remember that right?  
-Yes dad...go get the door- Urged Dawn. And as their dad slowly stood up they watched him go. Botch sisters shared a look , they knew where this was going. Their short lives were about to go topsy turvy again and it was hard to like this. All they cud do was deal with it. Dawn walked slowly upstairs while dusk turned towards the kitchen. 

Scourge felt like the three to four steps separating him from the front door were leading him to the proverbial death chair. He almost hoped for a stress related stroke , that would save him a lot of problems, on one hand and on the other life was never that easy nor kind so no point in further entertaining the discussion. Not that his stressed fried brain cared for that, it was literally running in circles rehearsing every possible scenario and constructing a weary complicated Hollywood esk plan of escape, once this attempt to be a ‘good guy’ crashes and burns.  
He opened the door only to face two weary surprised hedgehogs. and his snoopy old neighbour standing in the window of the house on the opposed side of the street, raising her phone and silently asking if she’s to call the police. For some reason Scourges brain latched itself to this show of concern and bravery from a lady with over 20 cats, as something extremely comforting. He raised his hand and shakes his head to the surprise of botch now human hedgehogs.  
-Get your asses inside, you're freaking out my neighbours.-He said plainly stepping to the side to let them in, and once more assuring the old lady its fine. But to keep the phone on standby.  
If this turns sour, his not getting label as the bad guy...even if he IS the bad guy.  
Zonic and Sonic entered the house agonizingly slow and it didn't go unnoticed to the green hedgehog that Zonic had his hand on the blaster at all times. Scourge silently swore to himself there's going to be a new flower patch in his garden by tonight if the cop points it at any of his kids.  
Sonic was equal tens as Zonic concentrated on the road ahead, he was surprised that the home looked, well...homely. A bit dirty but nowhere near the mess his own room was in at Tails house. It's more of a ‘there’s a real family living here type of mess’. He nudge Zonic by the arm turning the cops attention to the photos lining the walls. The frames were crooked by designee , a bit burned and cracked on the sides, havens only know how many times they fell off the wall (which by the way, as far as Sonic was concerned had unmistakable signs of being repeatedly hit by a ball shape object) but most of them contained, were mundane even happy looking family scenes. Mostly of a bunch of different coloured women, two little girls, Scourge and...Shadow.  
The frames had pictures of his ebony counterpart holding two girls on his lap(girls that were trying to show each other off said lap)  
-Shadow- Sonic whispered torching the frame, even Zonic stopped and raised his visor steering at the photos before turning his head upwards towards a noise on the stair case. He was greeted with a pair of emerald eyes staring at him surprised. The girl hissed , blushed at being caught and ran off.  
-Heh...-Scourge looked to the side he really felt, uncomfortable having the two of his lifelong enemies examining his life right now- Grab a seat or something.. we'll talk once the girls are at school...-He said with a posed indifferent tone of voice. Sonic turned to him in a split second and in an even shorter time had the hedgehogs pinned against the light mint wall strangling him and hissing.  
-What twisted game are you playing Scourge, you think i'd fall for this...domestic setting? Where are you hiding Shadow?  
-D...dude...calm the fuck down..-He hissed and huffed as his oxygen was cut off. Zonic wasn't going to interfere apparently having all of this as some sort of a rouse himself. That was until Sonic got knocked off to the side by an old time cookie pot. Aimed with deadly accuracy for his noggin.  
-Ouh what the...-The blue hedgehog massaged his temple while the green one was propping himself against the wall gasping for breath. In the doorway of the kitchen stood a small replica of Shadow ,wrong colours, wrong size and wrong gender but it was without a doubt someone related to the ebony.  
-I don't care who you are...you hit my Dad one more time and you'll regret being born.- The girl spoke with silent smouldering anger, well befitting of some dark queen. Scourge was in a way, proud and at the same time mortified once he saw Zonic instinctively take out his blaster. Without thinking the emerald copy put himself between the cop and the girl arms spread.  
-Everyone calm the fuck down will ya!? -He yelled feeling his heart hammering in his chest.  
-Explain -Demanded Zonic.  
-Its...ah...lower the damn thing...Dusk…knife down on the counter, How did you even, never mind...and Dawn I better not see you toss that!- He yelled and Zonick head snapped back towards the staircase just in time to see a second blue haired girl holding a large flower pot aimed straight at his head. The girl referred to as Dawn lowered the pot but didn't seemed convinced, neither was her sister.  
\- I said weapons down...EVERYBODY!-Scourge grovelled once more, and botch girls just dropped what they were holding where they stud, showing their anger in an appropriately childish manner. Scourge took a few deep breaths. Pointed at Sonic and Zonic.  
-You two...sit on the mother fucking couch...and wait....you two-He pointed at his daughter's- Get ready for school...and havens in Equestrian help you botch if you repeat any of the words iw used today at school.  
There was a silent and weary unhappy 'yes dad' and the girls slowly despaired. Sonic accepted the zones cops help to stand up . They stared as Scourge I shock and confusion but upon a repeated hand gesture pointing towards the sitting area they slowly moved to it and observed from there. Scourge took a set opposite to them and waited, he tried to calm down the shaking that overtook all his inner organs, but even then he nearly jumped when he heard a snap from the electric kettle in the kitchen. Dusk stuck her head out.  
-Coffee Tea?-She asked politely. But when nobody answered she huffed- Fine , green tea it is.  
-Dusk...just…get to school...please..-He asked for what seemed to be the thousandth time today, this time Scourges voice was strained and tired. The girl gazed at her father worry flashing across her face and she nodded. Despairing in to the kitchen she came out carrying a plastic tray with tea and her school bag on the shoulder. She placed the tray on the coffee table and huge her dad before going for the door. Sonic felt...vaguely sick at this display, Zonic on the other hand was mesmerized. It takes about five minutes for a streak of blue to come down the stairs and towards the door before Scourge shouted.  
-HOLD IT!  
The speedster came to a hold with a hand on the door handle. Dawn was looking like a deer caught in the headlights hoping to all gods it's just two bikes coming at her not a truck.  
-Back up-Ordered Scourge. Sonic raised an eyebrow, yeah the girl was a bit leisurely dressed but notching inappropriate and her school bag looked stuffed with undoubtedly boring books. Dawn approached them with a sour face. Everything seemed fine, was the green anti mobian planning one more sickening 'sweet' scene?  
-Show me your bag.  
The girl presented her locked bag.  
\- Open it  
Dawn hesitated.  
-Now.  
-Scourge...  
-Zonic if you cud not interfere in my parenting it be wonderful- The green hedgehog said without looking at the cop( repeating a well memorized quote from all his PTA meetings), all he did was hold the gaze of his girl in an iron stare. Dawn finally relented and opened her bag. It was filled with sprayed paint bottles and a few brushes twisted in bubble wrap as to not clank together. Sonic whistled silently. Scourge gave the blue hedgehog a stink aye as he started emptying the bag.  
-Go upstairs and get your stuff...you're packing it where I can see.  
-This is my stuff.- She argued- You don't cheek Dusks bag every single day.  
-Dusk is on the honour roll not on the neighbourhood watch list. Books now.- He ordered swallowing the ever present feeling of irony that HI is the one saying it. The girl grumbled hissed and huffed like an angry cat but did as she was told. Coming back in a few minutes with a handful of book . Once Scourge place them inside he gave it back to her with a serious stare.  
-Behave today and don't get into any turbel. Got it? Not today.  
The girl casted a short but defined look to the two newcomers.  
\- Same to you dad...see you at noon...-She answered and walked to the door this time at a normal speed and she made it a point to slam the door aggressively. Scourge sighed with annoyance. Wonderful his girls were mad not only at him...but at there ...at Sonic.  
-Wow..- Came a short sentence from the prime hedgehog - That...almost seemed like good parenting...aside for the fact that you're kid seems to be a bit of a delinquent.  
-So? She fits with the rest of the family...-He huffed reaching out for his tea.  
-So…you what…started a family? Knocked some girl in this dimension up and ...-Sonic tried to fit the elements of this puzzle together ignoring that Shadow seemed to do the same thing. After all the girls looked a lot like him.  
-No that's all on you bob, the only kid I have is legit and iw been with her sync day freaking one...-There came a loud cry from upstairs and Scourge sighed-Give me a moment...-He strode up despairing in a flash , only to be back with a green haired red eyed baby. -Suppose an introduction is needed..-He sighed- Guys this is Aurora...but I just call her Star, seemed les stuck up.-Anti Sonic placed the groggy and cranky kid on his lap and started rocking her hoping to put the little beast back to sleep. Sonic looked at the girl and his eyes softened.  
-Hey…she's cute...-He smiled a bit-Must be from her mom’s side.  
-Yup Shadow can look cute when he wants to...  
-WHAT!?!?

-WHAAAAHHH....!!

***

After nearly 30 minutes of calming botch Sonic and the baby down all of them found themselves in the kitchen, Zonic was holding Star because as all small creatures she found all and anything that is unsanitary, worthy putting in her mouth and gnawing att. This includes the zone cops armoured glows the girl was currently covering in baby drool, not that the futuristic hedgehog seemed to mind, he was rather fascinated with the green bundle. Sonic was more concentrated on steering down Scourge who was in the middle of warming up milk.  
-Okay…so...I promise not to yell...but can we get this story from the beginning before I blow a fuse?  
-A bit contradictory don't ya think blue?  
-Prime is right Scourge...all of this is rather, unexpected.-The zone cop interrupted. The green former hedgehog sighed.  
-Fine...thing is we had to start this story with a question...-He turned to Sonic prime-Did you know shadow was pregnant before our fight?  
Sonic nearly fell over with that bit.  
-W..wa...how...I mean I know 'how'...but...how?! -He stemmed and it takes him a few vigorous shakes of the head to get back on track.-No...no I didn't, I don't even know how that could ever be a possibility...  
-So that's why the girls...  
-Yep...congrats Blue...you're a dad...there's beer in the fridge, you're welcome to it- He said dryly. Sonic allowed himself to slide to the floor back propped on the cabinets doors.  
-I'm...I...  
-A dad...- Scourge finished.


	3. Chapter 3

Scourge finished. Zonic kept silent mulling the information over.- Anyhow -Green continued uninterested whether his counterparts processed the information or not. - He was, how...don't ask me, Shadow never explained I never asked. Point is when we were blasted in to this dimension...the road was more than just rocky. I was out for about a week Shadow was out for a month. And in this form...got ta tell ya, you cud easily see he was ready to pop. How it is you didn’t notice and let him fight is beyond me.  
-I...there was nothing to see?!-Sonic defended himself whit a weary desperate look- He...oh chaos, that stupid leather jacket...no wonder he always kept it closed... but still...  
-hedgehogs haw a gestation period of two months and our children are relatively small... once Shadow turned human it must haw ben more prominent do to a change of proportions...- Zonic tried to mediate. It wasn't really needed sync Scourge didn't feel like putting up a fight just to prove Sonics inaptitude , it was enough the blue nuisance was currently curling up on his kitchen floor hawing a mental break down. And yeh, he might haw grown beyond world domination but he did NOT grew up above petty vengeance, and his inferiority complex was as strong as ever especially considering he was just giving up his family...for something better, so they can haw it better whit a 'better' version of him. Something stung Scourge in the corner of his aye, he pretended it's the smell of burned milk that fell on to the electric plate.   
-Any way after ah let's say two weeks I wake up…my head is ringing I can barely distinguish up from down and beyond my name everything is fuzzy as hell. Doctor Sparkle...announced to me that my and my 'wife' were in some sort of accident...and that the kids are fine.   
-And you just what...rolled whit it? -Sonic snapped.  
-What was I supposed to do?! I just told you I knew shit of what's happening around me! I was high on prescription medication for third degree burns!- Scourge snapped back even louder. The baby started fussing again and Zonic took it as a Q to interfere.  
-Enough.- He announced-Everyone calm down.  
Botch hedgehogs stopped, staring at the kid, Sonic muttered a silent 'I'm sorry’ and Scourge just turned towards the milk, finishing preparations. Anything to hide the guilty look on his face.   
-Eh any way...I remembered shit…so...yeh I rolled whit it, my memory started coming back once they took me of medication and I suppose time helped too. Took a few more weeks, I visited Shadow as a form of therapy. I was supposed to be whit him and his ‘baby bump’ ...they were trying to jog my memory I suppose. It worked, but at the same time I suppose I got use to thinking ... their mine.  
It escaped nobody attention that Sonic growled at the last statement but nobody dared to comment.   
-Anyhow, Shadow woke up right about the day he was going to pop...the doctors suspected the contractions jolted him to consciousness. He wasted no time sending me to hell verbally...at that point I remembered everything but stile, theirs just two of us in a new world ..it seemed to make sense to me we had to stick together, at list until we get back. I tried to explain it to him but the madder he got the worse the contractions began...finally I was dragged out of there by one of the nurses and set down in the waiting room. I had no idea at that time what's going on. All they told me was something's wrong whit the baby is, jade, jade, jade ..surgery, the babies are in a wrong position...jade jade, CUTTING OPEN. I got a bunch of documents to approve while constantly listening how the baby's will be alright, that now a days infants SURVIVE this type of procedure- Scourges voice got a bit high pitched as he relived that day, he laughed a bit to discharge the stress-Uh let me tell you guys...hearing people SURVIVE this and that...dos not make you relax...or maybe I'm just fucked up that way, when I get use to something. I might be an ass but I don't want to see dead new-born’s...  
Both Zonic and Sonic just stared at him wide eyes. The anti mobian just cleared his throat and gave the zone cope a milk bottle. After a moment of hesitation he also fixed the surprised policemen’s hands so he was holding the baby properly for feeding. He did it swiftly and whit out a doubt in mind. Sonic even from his spot on the ground was in aw, Scourge was really good at this, he mustew had a lot of practice...raising his kids. Something stung in his chest, blues heart felt squeezed.   
-You're really good at it.- Zonic said silently. Scourge sighed .  
-Yeh...this...this is the easy stuff...you get the hang of it pretty fast...-He answered- It’s the raising that the hard part. Dressing feeding ..that just routine, but back to the story... Kids were born alive, mostly fine even do they were placed in observation for a few days. -He left out the part where he got to hold the sniffing mewling twins for the first time, and how terrified he was of dropping them, squeezing to tightly heck even breathing on them to intensively- So when Shadow was recovering from surgery, iw managed to get him in a good enough mode to acutely haw a decant discussion, I’m telling you either pain medication in this world is that good or our immune systems went to shit. We agreed that sticking together would be for the best... at that time we didn't know somebody was listening to us. Somebody that wasn't from this dimension as well.-Scourge scratched his neck, wondering if his not getting a friend in turbel admitting to it.-And before you ask no its not one more mobian. Her name was Sunset...She came in to visit a friend that just gave birth. And thank chaos for that incident or ells me, Stripes and the girls would land on the street the day we were discharged. Sun offered us a place to stay and instructed us on how to live in this reality. At first we were all committed to going back, but kids take up a lot of time and energy...didn't help, we acutely liked this place. Stripes found his calling as a teacher at Canterlot High, I...ah I found my own 'work' do comparatively speaking I suppose I was more the stay at home mom than he was. (Even do once he went to work he disappeared for months)  
-So…basically you freeloaded off Shadow.- Sonic deadpanned   
-No more than you do of, of Tails so cram a sock in it, or I'm ending the story here and now.-He hissed. Sonic raised his hands in mock defeat. -Anyhow, two years passed...we got comfortable whit etch other...even more so whit time. And...tada -He pointed at the baby in Zonics arms.   
The zone cop looked at the green hedgehog and the gentle smile he had on his face whit almost disbelief. He and Sonic shard a look and as the blue hero stood up the man holding the baby finale asked.  
-Why did you contact the zone police Scourge?...you seem to be happy whit this arrangement, you're not even breaking the law...  
-Zonics right…as match as I appreciate finding my family, I don't get why your giving this up either- The '… I wouldn't do it if… ' hung in the air. Scourge suddenly looked tired and perhaps a bit emotionally weary.  
-Because Shadow is dying...and I heat to admit it, you two are his only chance of survival.   
Both Sonic froze I shock. Scourge took the silence as a que to continue.  
-It’s not really important how or when but, like I said me and stripes got together, everything was fine until this dimension turned out had one huge flaw for us... we didn't notice it until he became pregnant...the baby was draining Shadows chaos energy to live.  
-Shadow lives on the energy surrounding him, even when his own reserves are tapped out...-Sonic interjected.   
-There is no chaos energy in this reality numskull, this place persists on something called ' Elements of harmony' witch as it turned out is notching for Shadow, it doesn't cover even the most basic of his survival needs, the closer to birth it got, the less there seemed to be of Stripes.- Scourge seamed torn and tired speaking a lot quieter.- Life loves fucking symmetry because approximately at the same time in the pregnancy we came here, Shadow suffered a massive bleeding...he was rushed to the hospital and Aurora was a still born until I feed her my own energy to stabilize her. I didn’t know if it would help but Somehow miraculously she woke up, so small I cud fit her whole in my hands.-He sighed -But Shadow didn't...and I had no more energy to spear. From that point on his in a coma, I was holding hope hid wake up on his own like last time, but if ben recently informed his vitals are grooving weaker same whit the overall brain function. To put it plainly Shadows body is shutting down...and if his not taken somewhere where there is proper medical attention and an abundance of chaos energy...-He didn't even see the need to finish his sentence.  
Zonice muttered something under his breath and Sonics ayes were glazed over whit unshed tears. This was not the reunion whit his secret lover he planned on. Scourge hung his head in frustration.   
-So...You just. Waited, till the last possible moment, knowing full well what was happening ?-Sonic didn't mean to sound harsh but there was a lot of guilt and sadness festering in his gut reedy to be turn in to venom.  
-The moment I found out I got working on a way back. That’s how I was able to get you idiots here. Thing is...I’m not a scientist like Tails neither of us are, you’d think you’d do belter on your own Sonic ? Not to mention Whew lived here for years, we haw family and friends it wasn’t fair to anyone to just up and vanish. Sorting out loose ends is tidies and time consuming but it has to be done. And even if I bypassed that...Shadow needs a life support system, what was I supposed to do? Drop him whit the girls on your doorstep at midnight? Hope you put together this story and his medical condition before he suffocates and take care of all...four of them?  
-That sounds like something you'd do...-Sonic hissed.  
-Yeh well I'm not 15 anymore Sonic, I'm 25 and you'd be surprised how many things can change in a span of ohh just 10 years .- And for the first time when Scourge snapped, botch Zonic and Sonic noticed that..yeh he was higher than them and looked older. They ben so caught up in the strangeness of this reality it escaped them both up to this point.   
Sonic really didn't know what to say, how to say it or what to do this was a bulk of information to digest so he went whit the simplest most heartfelt and desperate plea he cud think off.  
-Pleas take me to Shadow...?-He asked surprising everyone by the weakness in his voice. Scourge raised his head to look at the mobius counterpart and the green ones heart broke a bit. Sonic loved Shadow, Shadow loved him...they were meant to be together...they were meant to haw a family and a picture perfect life of fucking excitement whit white picket fences and rose bushes. He was just a place holder for the original. The moment Shadow was transferred to mobious and better heed be kicked out of his lovers and kids life . Scourge really hated himself right now , for staying whit the girls and the onyx hedgehog for loving them. For not being smart enough to solve this problem on his own. It wasn't fair...If he was his old Asshole self he wouldn’t be suffering now. It wouldn’t mater his ‘not good enough’, he wouldn’t haw cared. But he does, and it hurts in so many ways…  
-Scourge?- There came a voice that tore him out of his trance as he blinked and felt something wet on his face. Zonic was staring and so was Sonic who had a similar surprised look going on. Scourge wiped his face from the wetness and sighed.  
-Did you spit on me you little monster?- He poked the baby's belly making her laugh-Heh that's what I though, shod haw called you Lama...  
Zonic didn't comment that it was not baby spit racing down Scourges face.


	4. Therapy

-Did you spit on me you little monster?- He poked the baby's belly making her laugh-Heh that's what I though, shod haw called you Lama...  
Zonic didn't comment that it was tears not baby spit racing down Scourges face.  
-Right...so let’s get this moving, give me the kid and come upstairs Zonic..I'm giving you something, normal to wear.  
-My uniform...  
-Is more like a Halloween costume and were closer to summer so…no, it doesn't look good, and havens knows I don't want them locking you up in a nut ward once we get to the hospital. - He interjected   
-I'm positive you're going to look grate in a leather black jacket Zonic..no problems- Sonic laughed  
-Oh hell NO...I aint shearing my stuff, you are not that cool...  
-So whose am I...-Zonic tried to ask felling a foreboding chill run down his back.   
-Stripes...id figured you be in to the oh so proper stuff...being a dog for the law and all that...  
-Scourge...  
-Ah ah ah...wouldn't want to argue whit the baby a round, would we?-The green hedgehog smiled taking Arora into his hands and placing her on his shoulder. Zonic huffed and Sonic sighed...this was already shaping up to be a long day and it wasn't even close to noon. Even do the blue prime hedgehog wasn't invited upstairs he followed... Sonic wanted to see more of the house. He didn’t count on the fact that the master bed room would haw only one king size bed he watched Scourge place Aurora on top of the a bit goth, dark blanket. The little kid was the best indicator this thing was not just for show. Scourge opened up the sliding door closet and started picking true the contents . Sonic noted it mustew ben Shadows half because everything inside was expensive looking, not torn in the slightest and smelling of freshens. Finally Scourge tossed Zonic a pair of black jeans and a light turtle neck sweeter after a moment of hesitation he also gave him a stylize aviation jacket.   
-Bathrooms is the next door to the left...yell if it’s to tight ill find ya something ells, in the meantime I’m going to dress ..HEY!…No chewing on the pillows. Sonic you haw ben staring at her the whole time and it didn’t occur to you she should be eating a fuzzy pillow?  
-I…uh...  
-News flash she shouldn’t...she’s not a cat! She isn’t going to be Barfing up hair balls...-He growled picking Star from the bed. The loss of the apparently delicious, long furred pillow started up a wailing concert, but this time Scourge flat out ignored the temper tantrum. The Anti Mobian left the room muttering something that sounded surprisingly like 'no , I’m not negotiating whit you're terrorist ass, were getting dressed now'  
Zonic and Sonic stood in the middle of the room paralyzed watching the scene unfold.  
-I'm... I'm not the only one that thinks this is… probably the most surreal Zone we ever visited… right?-  
-I'm...not Positive Sonic...but right now...it's a strong contender for the number one spot...-The zone cop stared at the clothes and suddenly a flush appeared on his face, he would be wearing Shadows clothes. Briefly he wondered if Shadow and Zhadow smelled similar.   
-Everything...okay?  
-Uh yes...I just..iw haven’t worn clothing like this in a long time...it seems, uncomfortably informal.- He lied.   
-Eh it's not so bad...you'd look like a ‘cool professor’ type. Shadow always had good taste when it came to clothes, not even Scourges influence cud take that away.-Sonic chuckled at the same time looking true the drawers by the bed.  
-You probably should not...  
-He wouldn’t haw left us alone if he didn’t expect me to do it.- Sonic stated and Zonic bite back a not so nice retort . Finally seeing that his prime counterpart was dead set on checking out the whole room he decided to just go and change before regrettable things will be said. 

Zonic opened the bathroom only to freeze in sheer terror. It was a mine filled. The floor was covered whit baby squeak toys, the cabinets were full of all sorts of preteen cosmetics falling out, there was a wet dripping towel hung just above a hissing, plugged in hair dryer. The air stunk of three different types of perfumed soaps and moisture made Zonics hair flatten.   
-Uh...I...uh...-He manoeuvred between the toys only to set his foot on the small bathroom rug and realize it was so wet that it in fact mage a slushing sound whenever he moved. Scourge briefly popped his head in hearing Zonic enter the bathroom. The green hedgehog muttered something about Dawn getting bathroom cleaning duty for the next month and offhandedly asked ' Just pop the window open? Thanks' and went back to arguing whit Star over…something. Zonic in the meantime was frozen still fighting whit all his will not to give in to his OCD.  
He lost the fight. 

Sonic in the meantime was rummaging true the things he found in the main bedroom, mostly science books, a lot of boring paper work and interestingly enough...a bunch of 'get well' cards obviously made or singed by kids and friends. It seemed like in this world Shadow wasn’t really lonely, he had a lot of people that cared about him enough to wish him good health. That made Sonic heart botch warm and sad at the same time. A world that gives his lover accept ants was killing him, life sucks. End everything in life comes at a price. the blue hedgehog managed to find a few photos here and there and he wouldn’t admit it but he nipped two out of five. One was Shadow proudly standing next to his doter Dusk (5) dressed to a T whit a small violin in her hands holding up a trophy for second place, Dawn next to both of them showing her tongue out to someone out of frame . And the other one was a photo of the whole' family, Scourge and Dawn(7) trying to de tangled Christmas lights getting tide up in them, then self, Shadow face palming from the sofa and Dusk sitting next to her mom holding presumably the raw end of the cable for the lamps that was missing the plug whit a face that said' Why are we even attempting to fix this?".  
Whit a smile and the photos in his front pocket Sonic moved out of the bedroom and started touring the house. It takes him a whole of five seconds to sniff out a room that smells like a Home depo paints aisle. He assumed it belonged to his doter Dawn. Sonic shifted uncomfortably. It felt weird to think about thaws kid as...his. The mind just refused to accept that he was a dad now, that he lost teen precious years over a dimensional time skip. But he was determined to be the coolest parent ever, definitely cooler than Scourge. Entering Dawns room he sighed whit astonishment. It was ...a god darn mess that he himself would be proud off...yep the apple flopped straight down on this one. But the walls...the walls were covered in the most impressive stain glass like painting he ever saw. It was half finished and had a whole lot of stars, horses whit wings and what he assumed to be phases of the day from one sunrise to midnight (think a bigger more complex version of the story book illustration’s from MLP; FM episode 1). Girly as hell but hey the sheer size of the project and the patients to carry it out impressed.   
-wow..-He whispered looking around. Yeh his family always had a knack for the artistic but it’s mostly music not painting. His aww was promptly disillusioned once he tripped over a haphazardly left spray can and landed face firs in uncleaned paint brushes.   
He briefly wondered if Tails didn't haw a point about the whole 'clean as you go' thing.   
Scourge scrutinized botch hedgehog in front of him whit a critical look, he was dressed per usual in his cool ‘I don't give a darn’ dad clothes and Star was currently sitting on the dresser trying her best to get rid of the shoes on her tiny feet disinterested in the fact that two blue hair males in front of her dad had their heads hung down in shame or that they were a proximately two hours behind schedule.  
-So...-Scourge started.- Mined telling me how in the name of chaos did, you-He pointed at the zone cop who was flushing red right now- End up cleaning the whole bathroom and you-Pointed ad Sonic who has his head under a fresh towel and smells like solvent and mint hair shampoo trying his hardest to not show embarrassment- Dragging paint all over my house?   
-Its...I...  
-We...uh...and...  
both Sonicks mumbled and avoided eye contact. Scourge on the other hand beryl held in a laugh, playing it cool and stern. He roasted botch men just above an open fire. And only when his baby managed to work off one of her shoes whit a delighted squeal of accomplishment did he decide enough time has passed and the punishment was over.  
-Whelp...welcome to parenting. Both of you.  
\- What?-Both blues gazed at him. Scourge just shrugged his shoulders , he re attached the shoe to Stars foot to her grate anger and satiated as a fact.  
-This is the definition of being a parent. Cleaning shit up just to see it covered in paint /food…whatever a few minutes later. A Haus whit kids isn’t in a disarray because nobody cleans...it’s in disarray because it has kids in it and the adults are long past the point of fighting a force of nature.   
-Uh ..s….shoed I be writing this down?-Asked Sonic nervously, Scourge waved him off  
-No amount of notes is going to help you so don't bother. Ah and one more thing..Zonic..  
-Uh yes?  
-Word to the wise...don't do what you did ever again.   
-In…w…what way am I supposed to interpret that?  
-You're a cop...you shoed know, cleaning up after someone doesn't make them appreciate order. Dawn made the mess and next time she’s cleaning it. At some point the lessen will sink in.  
-No it won't- Satiated Sonic defeatedly. Deciding to comment on that than shouting ‘IRONY’ while spreading his arms. Seamed the lest conflict generating of the two.  
-I’m hoping she’s more like Shadow than we in that regard...-Scourge sighed half agreeing whit his pessimistic counterpart. Zonick huffed.  
-Oh don’t you pretend to be all high and mighty Zonic, once you haw kids , you can kiss that OCD of yours farewell...Telling you now. It’s going to be on hell of a brutal therapy. -He hissed whit a wide smile and Zonice froze. The cop made a mental not to himself to always be one step ahead and be protected once he finds Zhadow. He was ready for bullet wounds and open conflict...not for KIDS. 

They made it somehow out of the house and Scourge seemed almost at ease in this environment. He occasionally acknowledged a greeting from some neighbours(Ignored ostensive a few others). Kicked a twig in to a kids bike wheel causing him to fall...witch he then explained 'If you'd live here...you'd know why I did that. Long story' Both Sonic and Zonic derailed the whole trip whit insisting to help the ‘poor’ boy up only to be cursed by and threatened whit the kids 'wealthy dad' and called out as fagots. Scourge rolled his ayes at this lack lustre attempt at an offence. Kids this days didn’t even haw enough imagination to curse creatively. Or maybe it was just this one spawn of a muddy buffalo and a mange ridden bitch.   
-What a brat- Muttered Sonic once they were out of ear shot. The green male couldn’t and wouldn’t hide the smugness from his voice.   
-Told ya.  
-Doesn't make what you did, okay.-Sonic pointed accusingly at him.   
-Never said it did.- Scourge swatted the hand away not paying it any mind.   
-And it wasn't a good example for Aurora either.  
-Never said it was.  
-What's whit you? You're acting weird...  
-Hym?...oh, that...am I flashed back to the girls being toddlers for a minute, I think I started responding to you in that category...I shoed probably say I'm sorry...student I?-He lied, keeping his voice calm and even. You cud almost mistake it for some sort to interest or havens forbit concern.  
-Yes you shoed.  
-Pity I won't, then.- He concluded whit a ’oh whelp’ voice.   
Zonic groaned as the two hedgehog started to banter. Except this time Scourges calmness and indifference seamed to give him an upper hand. The zone cop found it even...amusing, and a bit impressive. Parenting seamed to do whit Scourge what neither pleas or threats cud, it reformed him. He looked better, acted better and once you squinted you're ayes a bit he even seemed like a generally good person. Most of the people that lived hear seemed to think so. Cud he really just take him back to prison? Janke him away from...family? There was a surge of righteousness in his soul. This had to be done! He stole the family he has, destroyed realities and caused havoc where ever he went on countless occasions. One good dead doesn't whip the sleet clean! He gazed at the two hedgehog in front of him, currently aurora was showing one of her taken off buts in Scourges mouth and Sonic was laughing it up.   
whelp maybe he cud...use the proper channels, write the right worded memo and get scourges time shortened. it only seamed fair to mention he turned over a new leaf. right?


	5. Chapter 5

They entered the hospital and you could see Primes behaviour change drastically he became slightly apathetic, jumpy and there was a scent of sadness in his ayes he literally coudn’t bring himself to enter 'shadows' room for a few seconds once they walked up to the right place. Zonic sighed and placed a hand on his counterparts shoulder encouraging him whit a soft smile. Scourge had already gone in, do it seemed obvious to the cop even the green hair flopped down a bit.   
-Y..you think its bad?  
-Only one way to find out Prime..-Zonic spoke in what he hopped was a comforting tone of voice. 

That evening all three iterations of Sonic came home mildly depressed, the only person in a rather chipper mode was the baby in Scourges arms who was mostly oblivious to the mood around her.   
-So...when do you think we can ?-Asked Scourge. Sonic prime raised his head so fast it snapped.  
-As soon as possible duh.  
-Prime is correct ,it looks like you were correct to worry.  
-Fine then il close up things from this end you prepper everything from your... oh for the love of chaos..-scourge hissed the last part whit clear annoyance seeing a five person congregation in front of their house. His doters noticed him and started running over.  
-Dad! -they yield in union.  
-Your back..-Sighed Dusk visibly relaxing.  
-End hey your not even bruised -Dawn gave him an once over whit a smile. scourge had a sinking feeling she was looking for a gun pressed to his back.  
-Girls..what the heck?-Asked the green man after hugging them. bot girls smile sheepishly.  
-We panicked. -They replayed.  
-Soo not to spoiol the family moment..but mind telling us what’s happening?- Scourge sighed as Sunset shimmer. His neighbor miss Do simply started retritting to her home but he didn’t miss the concern suspicious looks she gave him.   
-Ah relax Sunset...Twi...let me introduce you to someone, those two hear are from my set od dimensions...this is Zonic, he’s a cop.- There was a silent hi, hello exchange and the Zone cop felt oddly out of place. Sonic on the other hand taped his foot impatiently recognizing it as a bit offensive that he wasn’t introduced.  
-And before i introduce him..i think its better we go inside. Agreed?-He asked and before anyone responded he gave Star to Sunset and grabbed both blue meals by the neck dragging them inside. The congregation followed. Scurge could hear a very disappointed muter of 'he said there wouldn’t be any cops involved' from Dusk and a brisk replay from dawn 'Sis...it doesn’t mater what’s happening you always lie a bout that'   
Once inside Scourge let go of zonic and stile holding Sonic turned towards the guests.  
-And this is..Sonic the Hedghog   
-Darn- Sunset.  
-Is that name suppose to tell us something, because news flash it isn’t- Dawn piped in and her sister was looking very closely at Sonic. Something was flashing in her ayes and just as she put two and two together Scourge answered.  
-Girls, he’s your biological father.   
both girls were stunned in to silence. Dawn looked as if she was going thrue an inter implosion and dusk wasn’t holding on any beater.  
-Ah hey...okay that was a big revelation, um..how about we sit down and explained it slowly...this time whit out bomb shells- Sunset tried to mediate.  
-Wonderful idea...and ill make tee...-Twilight gestured towards the kitchen, believing the family needed a bit of space.  
Sonice was frozen, he had no idea what to say or do. this was different than dealing whit tails or the fans and by no means did he like the disappointed frightened look the girls wear giving him.  
-Um...Hi…I’m Sonic, its...nice to meat you   
***  
This whole day was tattering dangerelously close to a disaster Sonic hasn’t jet experience in his life. He almost preferred to be in line for the robotycizer. There heed at list cud hope his friends would swooped down in the last moment.   
This fight hear and now? It was a solo one, and the infoldment of outside forces cud only end in disaster. Ever sync he introduced himself the girls hadn’t spoken a word.  
Correction, they hadn’t spoken a word to HIM. They talked plenty. Whispered to one another scrutinizing him. Talking whit there aunts…and even dragging scourge out of the room a few times. HELL on a freaking pine tree, even Zonic was gifted whit a weary timid and somewhat shy ‘Hello’. Not him do. His own flesh and blood scorned him in an obvious and painful manner. And for the first time in his life he felt this terribly insecure inside, of curse Sonice stile made an attempt to keep on smiling, but it didn’t seam to haw that same effect it usually has. The whole situation exploded during supper when Sunset sighed audible and looked pointedly at the girls.  
-Okay this is getting not just ridiculous but rude.-She stated, and Scurge nodded his head.  
-As match as I enjoy the favoritism your giving me Sunset is right.  
Dawn sifted in hear seat, and dusk kept her eyes glued to the tea glass in her hand. The older twin was the first to rise her eyes to meet the rest of the family.  
-Its not favoritism…we haw…nothing to say.  
-Nothing?- prompted sunset concerned.  
\- We new Dad wasn’t…our biological parent-Answered Dusk not raising her ayes- No one made a secret out of that.   
There was silence again and sonic sighed nervously, looking at scourge off all people for help. The green meal shrugged his shoulder and made a rolling motion whit his hand. But before sonic could start snitching Dawn seemed to snap a bit.  
-So, dos this mean your ditching us?


	6. Chapter 6

-what?-Scourge looked at his eldest surprised. Dusk blushed a bit and lowerd her head even more, seemed like she felt similar.  
-are you ditching us?-asked Dawn again this time deliberately accenting every word and looking her dad straight in the ayes. Dearing him to say no. Scourge let out a breath and after a moment of staring lowered his gaze in defeat. Dawn seemed to deflate falling back in to her hair.  
-oh..-she muttered at this time it was her turn to lover her gaze. The silence persisted, sonic once more tried to smile his trademark way and make light of the situation. Anything to discharge the situation but he was beat to the punch by a silent voice of the younger girl.  
\- why are you constantly smiling?  
-am what?  
-ever since dad introduced you you just kept smiling, why? Does the fact our family is falling a part because of you make you that happy?-asked dusk raising her head to look at the intruder straight on. Dawn observed her sister intently, and both the older twin and everyone else at the table flinched at the brutality of this statement. Sonick felt his spirit drop.  
-no..I..-he took a deep breath not realy knowing what his doing, he looked towards Scurge again. The hedgehog avoided looking at him, it was the red haired woman that prompted him to speak whit a gesture. Hear ayes pleaded for honesty. Zonic for all his silence nodded in agreement. -Listen..girls, I knowe this is an odd situation to say the list. And I wont lie, I hadn’t expected any of this on my way hear. All I wanted was to.. get back the person I love. Shadow disappeared two years ago in my world and I’ve missed him very much so. Coming here I expected many thing, heck I half expected to land in a zombie apocalypse zone.  
Both girls wear looking at him now giving Sonic their undivided attention.   
-uh what I’m trying to say is..i didn't expect, I hadn't accounted for…that life passed so fast hear. I didn’t expect that the right thing to do, would cause so many problems for everybody else and for that I'm truly sorry. But I want to make this right, for shadow and you.  
-he tried to articulate the mas of feelings and wants that boiled in his head. The situation almost felt more loose.   
-If this is a bout doing the right thing, dos that mean youre going to leave after helping mom? -Dawn asked bluntly.  
-DAWN!-sunset hissed.  
-what?! He said he wants to do what’s right, so? Let him help mom and live out family be…that’s the right thing to do. We can make it whit dad until mom’s better.  
-you cant.- Scourge suddenly butted in his voice hard and stern. He was now leaning backwards on his hair staring in to the celling.- I’m going to jail soon enough to finish my sentence. You can’t be left alone. -he stated in a dry, lifeless manner.   
-What?!-both twins stared at him. The bottom of the beerel dropped fast after that, all conversations evolving in to an internal family argument one with thankfully neither zonic nor Sonic wear considered a part of. Both blue males stared at the proceeding argument whit the ever increasing felling of guilt on their minds. Finally both girls stormed out of the dining aria, Dawn bereling through the house at super speed like a lightning storm, dusk slowly walking upstairs whit out a glance backwards whit a frosty aura surrounding her. Sunset fallowed both of them, and Scurge, Scurge laid his head on that table briefly in an apparent sing of depression before vacating the table so violently the chair fell backwards.  
-I’m drinking myself stupid tonight DON’T INTERFERE!- he snapped before disappearing.   
Sonic’s gazed at the empty table and his hear fell. Something stung in the corner of his aye as he gave out an involuntary sniff. Zonic placed his warm hand on his shoulder trying to give some comfort. Sadly it wasn’t nearly enough.   
The rest of the evening proceeded in deafening silence once sunset left. She was sad but tried to inject some optimism stating she talked whit the girls and they should be fine. Eventually. Then she left.   
Zonice decided to sit by scourge while the green manec got waisted doun stairs and sonic wanting to be alone for a few hours to pick himself together locked himself in the master bedroom upstairs. He took one of shadows jackets out of the closet and sat on the bed hugging it, crying silent tears.   
That is how he spent most of the night until he heard a soft mewling filtering across the hall way. Prompted by Stars soft cry he got up, whipping his ayes and followed his instinct.  
Aurora’s room was dark blue covers in fluorescent stars placed in proper constellations. Sonice smiled remembering how Shadow loved to talk a bout them, and the cosmos as a whole. It was his birth place and to an extent even though he grew to love the earth his hart boulde always be among the many shining diamonds on the black sky. Cradled by a girl in a blue dress. He though that last part sombrely approaching the cradle. Star was fussing and mewling like a kitten seeking attention from his mom. Sonic sniffed and smiled at her. She stopped and stared back at him. Yes she recognized the blue boy, the smiling one that played whit her and daddy today! He was nice and smells like the wind. She reached out her hand towards him and Sonic with hope in his heart gave her his finger to hold.  
-at least you like my smile-he sniffed before picking the girl up and sitting down in the hair by the window with her. -I’m really sorry for these whole mess roro..I really am, but I promise. I’ll make it better- he took Shadows sweater and gently warped the girl in it . She smiled happily felling her moms calming scent.- I don’t know how but I will- finished the blue Mobian slowly rocking them both. 

Scurge was a hedgehog of his word, and when he said he’’d get himself smashed he intended to do just that. There was a pain in his heart that he couldn’t fully comprehend and the intoxicating brew cursing in his system didn’t help to soothe it. Instead it robed him of all his anger and ambient energy and left in a cold dark depression. He really should stop drinking at that point, but then again that was 5 beers and one wine bottle a go so..he got this far might as well go full out.  
And he did just thet untile he was ling on his back on the coutch stering at the ceiling moving above him. Zonic sat in the chair on the other side looking at the wall and biting his lip. Ewrithing in him tolde him to stop this self abuse but a shiny purple bruise on his heak reminded him that Scurge in fact did not want to be helped.  
-you’re done?- asked the cop finally , anger and disappointment in his voice.  
-can’t lifted to betel to my face..-slurred the other one.  
-good..  
-bullshit…am stile conscious…-scoffed Scurge .  
-close your eyes with that amount of alcohol you’ll drive right off..  
-don wannaaa…if I sleep its gonna be tomorrow…don’t want tomorrow..-he slurred. Zonice sighed heavily.  
-tomorrows gona come whether you want it or not Scurge, and trust me the hangover wont help you clean this mess up- he grovelled crossing his arms.  
-is no mess!..u..u made mess..-Scurge suddenly found in him the energy to rise to a sitting position and even point at the cop before letting his body fall forward unfeeling like a log. Zonic reacted in a millisecond caching the green nuisenc in his arms. He was rewarded for his heroism with having said nuisenc get sick all over his back. A cold shiver of disgust run down his spine and the blue hedgehog did all he cud not to throw up himself.   
Zonic managed to resell scurge to a standing position and was making an attempt to get him to the upstairs bathroom when scurges whisper voice stopped him.  
-bathroom downstairs..-he mouthed he sounded like his mouth was full of cotton balls and it felt similar. Zonic swallowed a burning ‘now you tell me?’ and dragged the ex and future inmate towards the bathroom. Once he flipped the light switch and saw a sparkling squeaky clean black whit bathrom before him, devoided of any grime he couldn’t help himself.  
-I truly hate you Scurge…  
He herd a short snort of laughter and a sing song ‘dito’. That was all the patience he had, he disposed of the green hedgehog near the toilet, of witch Scurge made good use weary fast and stepped in to the shower himself to get the vomit off. He was so angry he told himself he would live the green hedgehog to his misery throwing up in the toilet all night if he is inclined to but eventually he’s more compassionate side came through and with a sight and moan of self loathing he kneld next to the miserable man holding his hair back, making only one trip to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water.   
-you don’t have to help me- mouthed Scurge between hurells.  
-no I don’t- Answered Zonic whit an unmoving dismissive voice, he took a cue from Scurges parenting book and tride to see the anti sonic as nothing more than a rambunksiouse toddler. It did help him contain his anger and maintain a sort of indifference in his voice.  
-don’t want u help.  
-don’t care. -he smiled a bit seeing that this irritated Scurge just as effectively as it did Sonic earlier that day. Scurge groaned and moaned in to the toilet fixture at some point realizing his own methods were being used against him. After some time they sound themselves back in the sitting room Scurge covered in a blanket nursing a bottle of water, zoic sitting in a black bath robe in his usual spot looking at the wall again.   
-hey..cop boy.  
-yes scurge?-asked Zonice feeling really tired.  
-its your job to know everything a bout everyone in all the dimensions, ain't it?  
-Scurge, it’s literaly impossible to know everything, you memorize only the important files the rest is a written record you can aces..  
-ye yeye…-scurge waved his hand -but..youuu now me? Right?  
-yes…I have memorised your file…-Zonic nodded his head carefully wondering where this is going.   
-an my world?  
-some of it…mostly the points where your dimension differs from the prime one…Scurge where are you going whit this line of questioning?  
Scurge looked at him tired but hopeful and maybe a bit embarrassed.  
-whers my stripes?   
Zonice felt he cude hear a pin drop on the other end of the hous. Evrithing stoped for a second.  
-I…I haven’t gone in to details …  
-Is he alive?-Scurge helped the suddenly unsure cop.  
-yes..?  
-Zonic…pleas tell me…  
-why do you need to know…this will not help.  
-wouldn't you want to know in my position? Aren’t you still looking for your worlds Shadow? - the green Man sounded far to sober and conscious forming this question. Zonic tried to concentrate on being mad at him for probably faking his previous behaviour but the uneasiness and worry of this question won out.  
-dam you…-he mutterd breaking his indifference.- Fine, but this is off the record. -he hissed. Feeling mighty that he’s somehow breaking the law even though he’s technically not. but then again giving information to a high profile criminal is unwise...- As I said there’s no much information but in your world Dr Gerald Robotnike did mid way through project Shadow...after that the Space colony ark Project fell through, sync without his brilliant mind it was probably unaffordable to maintain. The current Status of your dimensions Shadow the Hedgehog is...unknown.-zonic gave out a sight- for all we know Shadow might have not existed as more than an embrio that’s stile frozen somewhere in the cosmic reckeg that is the ark.   
-Fuck-Mutterd scurge hanging his head in resignation.-fuck fuck fuck...-he kissed angrily hitting the couch desperately. Zonic lowered his ayes. he new the pain of not having an equal in his life. But at the weary list he had the comfort that his Zhadow was alive. Somewhere.   
-Scurge...i know its- Scurge stared at him whit murder in his eyes- fine, I don't know..but your dimension has a Shadow...there are dimensions that don’t have him at all..dimensions where the Space Lizard destroyed the ark, or caused the project to be terminated completely. Hell there’s even a dimension where Gun Decided to shut down the ark to kill it, they failed the bio lizard survived crashed in to the ecorn kingdom and instead of a robo calips you just A Apocalypse- he ranted spreading his arms. Scurge stared at him dumbfounded.  
-so..-the green hedgehog muttered a bit dazzled- you’re saying stiff up a lip the mess you’re in can always get worse?  
-that’s...surprisingly eloquent for you Scurge.  
-eh..its what my Da use to say- the green hedgehog lied down on the couch and curled up puling a blanket over himself- go upstairs and sleep...tmorows a busy day- muttered Scurge in to the cushions. Zonice gazed at him perplexed.  
-i promised to stay...  
-dude..I’m going to sleep, i don't need you staring at me like some creeper. go. to. bed. - he groaned turning his head towards him slightly. Zonic could see some moisture in the corner of his ayes and quickly figured out what this was a bout. Slowly standing up he nodded his head said goodnight and ignored the half somb half sight he heard walking the stairs from the dark room behind him. Upstairs he could see dim light coming from under one of the girls doors and a soft silent conversation.   
He decided to not interfere the girls needed time to process this. slowly opening the master bedroom door he whispered.  
-Sonic prime is it okay if I?- but there was no answer instead he saw sonic sleeping soundly on the matters next to a curled up green baby who was holding his thumb in her chubby little hands possessively. He walks over to them and smiled slightly. the crushing felling of guilt abiding just a little bit at this sight. Seeing those two sleeping so peacefully made him hope that what he was doing was in fact right. It had to be right because if not he was ruining the life of so many people a round him. Something stung the Zone cops eyes. he rubbed them slightly, took off the exes amount of clothes until he was just in a pair of boxers and a under-shirt. Zonice slipped in quietly under the sheets and cured up in a ball on the very edge of the mattress as far from sonic and the baby as he could with out falling off and tried to convince his troubled mind to sleep. tears flowed out of his ayes whit out his consent as he drifted off in to sleep dreaming of someone, somewhere waiting for him.


End file.
